Everyone, Do You Want To Know A Secret?
by LWDandDEGRASSIluver94
Summary: What if Jake really DID tell everyone Miley is Hannah Montana?  What would happen to Miley's life?  How would it change?
1. Well, I Guess The Secrets Out!

**A/N Hi everyone, this is my first Hannah Montana fanfic and I hope you like it! I know this chapter s kind of short, but I want to know if it is good and if I should continue. Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, I wish I did, but I don't! (cries in the corner)**

**Chapter 1: I Guess the Secrets Out!**

The whole school, along with reporters were in the auditorium waiting for Jake to start speaking. He had gotten the principal to call an assembly because he had an announcement to make. Everyone was wondering what Jake had to say.

"Jake can you start soon please, I want to get everyone back to class." The principal asked.

"Yeah sure, can you just get people to stop talking?"

"Everyone, settle down and be quiet! Jake has an announcement!" The principal screamed through the microphone.

Everyone stopped talking and shifted in their seats so they were facing Jake.

"Okay, someone in this room has a secret, a BIG secret. Now, they hurt me, so I'm gonna hurt them, by telling their secret." Jake paused to hear a chorus of "oohs" and "who is it" and people looking around the room.

"I'm not the only celebrity in this room. Hannah Montana is in this room RIGHT now, Hannah Montana is a stage name, this person is using their real name and Hannah Montana is a secret identity sort of. I'm going to give that person a chance to tell you herself, but if she doesn't, I will tell!" He waited to see if Miley stood up and watched people looking around the room.

"Come on Hannah, show yourself, what would you rather do, have me expose who you are or tell them yourself? This is your last chance!" Jake asked and waited again.

"Fine! It's me, I'm Hannah Montana!" Miley said and stood up. Everyones eyes were on Miley. No one could believe they had gone to school with Hannah Montana for the last three years.

"Miley, Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana?" She heard people say amazed. Then she heard two people laughing hysterically in the crowd. It was no surprise to see Amber and Ashley laughing hysterically.

"Yeah…right…Miley…is…Hannah Montana?" Amber laughed.

"Bitch!" Miley said under her breath.

"Yeah, Miley is Hannah." Jake said into the microphone.

Miley walked up to the stage and took the microphone from Jake's hand.

"When Jake and I were going out, he told me his only secret so we wouldn't have any secrets from each other, but we still did, and I felt terrible about it, so I told him and then we broke up, and he decided to be a jerk and ruin my life!"

The whole time Miley spoke she was being video taped and pictures were being taken.

"Ooh, Jake has a secret, what is it?" A reporter asked.

"Well since he told my secret, I'll tell his, his real name is Leslie!"

Everyone started laughing and reporters were taking notes.

"Miley, how could you do that?" Jake asked.

"You want to tell my secret, I'll tell yours!"

"But…but…but…it's not fair!" Jake stammered.

"Uh yeah it is."

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah." A reporter yelled.

"Um first of all it's Miley, don't call me Hannah, and second of all, WHAT?" She yelled.

"Why did you keep your life a secret?"

"I didn't want a life like Jake, I wanted to be a normal girl, I wanted to go to school, and I didn't want to not be able to go out in public with out being chased by fans! I wanted to be a normal girl! My life was going great like that, and Jake just ruined it all! He ruined my life!" Miley screamed.

**A/N I hope you liked, review or I won't update! **


	2. What’s Up MileyHannah?

**A/N I hope you like this chapter, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. I usually update like everyday, but since I didn't know what to write I haven't updated in a while. Tell me what you think, if it's good, and if it's worth my time to update anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Hannah Montana…or any other show for that matter! I also don't own the song Nobody's Perfect!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's Up Miley/Hannah?**

The principal walked over to Jake.

"Jake, why did you do that? You just ruined her life!" He asked

"I had to, she broke my heart, and now I broke hers!"

"Prove your Hannah, sing!" Amber yelled.

"Why should I prove anything to YOU?"

"Well, Hannah is about the only person in the world who can sing better than me, I just don't believe that a loser like you is Hannah Montana!"

"You better believe it bub!"

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way_

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way_

_Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?_

_Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can't be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
But my intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood_

_Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
_

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect

_You know I do_

_Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!_

_Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way_

_Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way_

_Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes_

"WOW! You ARE Hannah Montana!" Amber yelled.

"Yeah, who's the best singer in this school NOW! BOO YA!" Lily yelled.

Lily walked up to Miley. "Oooh ssss!" Miley and Lily said at the same time.

Miley walked up to the principal, "Um, do you think you could help me get out of here unnoticed some how? I know there's like a million reporters here, but I don't want to be followed home!"

"I'll try, why don't you call your parents or something though?"

"Okay, but I want to make sure no one follows my brother home either so can I bring him with me?"

"Sure Han-Miley."

"Nice save." Miley said rolling her eyes.

The principal took the microphone from Jake's hands and started speaking in it. "Okay, okay, settle down everyone. All of you get back to class NOW! Except for Jackson Stewart, you come up to the stage."

Everyone started walking out of the auditorium and back to their last period classes. Jackson was making his way through the crowd to the stage.

"What's up Miley/Hannah?"

"Hahaha, you know that is just SO funny!" Miley said sarcastically giving a fake laugh.

"So why don't you call your parents, if everyone is in class I think I can get you back to your house safely."

"Sweet I get to leave school early!" Jackson yelled.

"Yeah, but umm what exactly are you going to do about them?" Miley asked pointing at the reporters who were trying to listen to their conversation, taking notes, taping them, snapping pictures.

"Excuse me, but all of you must leave NOW!" The principal yelled into the microphone.

"Hey, the public has a right to know!" One reporter yelled.

"No, Hannah, I mean Miley has a right to privacy, you don't have a right to know every little thing about her life just because she is a famous singer!" Now leave before I call the cops on you!" Once the reporters heard him say cops they gathered their stuff and left.

"Okay, now do you need my phone to call home?"

"No, I have mine." Miley told him.

She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer, "Hello?" She heard on the other end.

"Hello Daddy? The worst thing just happened!"

"What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come get you?" He asked starting to panic.

"Well, physically I'm fine, emotionally not so good. Yes, I need you to come get me and Jackson because otherwise we're going to be followed home by reporters! Jake told my secret!" Miley screamed into the phone.

"Jake told, that good for nothing, secret telling…"

"Daddy, daddy calm down! Just come and get us now!"

"Okay darling, I'm grabbing my keys now!"

"Okay but pull around the back of the school, and put the top up on the convertible!"

"Will do, bye now!"

"He's coming." She told Jackson.

"Okay."

What they didn't know is that the reporter Bree Samuels was standing behind the curtains of the stage listening to their whole conversation.

"Come on, let's go to my office until your Dad gets here."

"Okay." Miley and Jackson said at the same time.

Once they left Bree Samuels went out to her car followed by her camera man and drove it around to the back entrance and waited for Miley's father to come.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed if you did review, I'm only going to update if I get a lot of reviews because if I don't get reviews I'm going to assume you don't like the story.**


	3. Miley Stewart AKA Jake Ryan Slayer

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I got busy writing one of my other stories. I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, because if I did then I would make this story happen!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Miley Stewart A.K.A. Jake Ryan Slayer**

Ten minutes later Miley's phone rang. She and Jackson were sitting in the principal's office waiting for their Dad to come pick them up. Miley looked down at her phone and saw it was her Dad, so she opened the phone quickly and greeted her father.

"Hey Daddy! Are you here yet?"

"Hey Daddy are you here yet?" Jackson mocked in a girly voice. Miley kicked him and he shut up.

"Yeah, I am. In the back of the school right where you told me to go." Robby Ray said in his southern drawl.

"Okay, we'll be right there Dad." Miley said hanging up the phone.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" Miley said, she grabbed Jackson's arm and ran out of the principal's office, through the school to the back doors.

Bree Samuels was hiding in her car ready to go when the Stewarts left.

Jackson jumped in the front seat of the car and Miley got in the back.

"Come on Dad! Let's go before school gets out!" Miley yelled.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Robby Ray says putting his foot down on the gas pedal.

Little did they know was that Bree Samuels was hot on their trail. When she saw which house was the Stewarts, she parked a block up and walked down with her camera man Lou.

"Come on Lou, let's look through the windows! Do you know how much money we'll get, for the inside scoop on Hannah Montana A.K.A. Miley Stewart!" Bree whispered.

Lou nodded and followed behind her. They stopped in front of a window and looked through. Miley was in there telling Robby Ray what had happened. Lucky for Bree, the window was open and they could hear everything. Lou was taping everything Miley said.

"Lou, look at me!" Bree whispered. Lou turned the camera on Bree, who was holding a microphone in front of her mouth.

"Hello this is Bree Samuels, reporting from the house of Miley Stewart…also known as Hannah Montana! She sneaked away from school, but I was able to find her house. Right now she is telling her father everything that happened today in school, well at the assembly Jake Ryan held at least. Now we knew that Jake Ryan was going out with a nobody girl from his school named Miley Stewart. Well, now we know…she IS a somebody, and not just any somebody…but Hannah Montana! This is Bree Samuels, reporting from the house of Miley Stewart. More on this story later."

"Come on Lou, let's see if we can get an interview with Ms. Stewart/Montana." Bree said walking over to the front door, followed by Lou and his camera. She rung the door bell and waited for an answer.

**Inside the House**

"Daddy…it is was awf…" Miley started but was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Jackson yelled, walking towards the front door. He opened the door and was greeted by an over perky reporter and a guy holding a camera.

"Hello, I'm Bree Samuels, and I am told that this is the house of Hannah Montana, also known as Miley Stewart."

"Well…you were told wrong! See ya!" Jackson said closing the door, but Bree put her hand out to stop it.

"WAIT! I know for a fact she lives here. I can see her over there in the kitchen area! Now, can't we just have one interview?" Bree begged.

Jackson rolled his eyes, but gave in. "Miles, this reporter wants to do an interview with you!"

Miley walked into the living room followed by Robby Ray.

"Who do you think you are barging in like this?" Robby Ray yelled.

"I think I'm Bree Samuels!"

"Yeah, well you ain't gettin' any interview! Now get out!"

"Oh come on just a short one?"

"No, no, and NO!"

"Hannah…I mean Miley, don't you want to tell people how you feel about everyone knowing your secret?"

"No comment." Miley said annoyed.

"Don't you want to tell people why you kept it a secret?" Bree never gave up.

"I answered that question earlier!"

"Well…don't you…don't you…want to tell us what you think of Jake?"

"No comment!"

"Now get out!" Robby Ray yelled.

"Fine!" Bree yelled and turned on her heel, and walked out the door. Lou just stood there.

"LOU! Come on!" She yelled.

Lou ran out after her, he didn't want to make her angrier than she already was.

"This is my new life!" Miley complained.

"I knew that boy wasn't trustable!"

"He's a jerk! But Daddy, you only didn't like him, because he kissed me!"

"Well…besides that, I could tell that the boy wasn't trustable…he was too full of himself!"

"Yeah…I guess." Miley mumbled.

"He's going to get it!"

"Okay Dad, I get it!" Miley yelled annoyed.

**Outside The School**

"ASHLEY! Pay attention, GOD!" Amber yelled.

"What?"

"Oh my god! Do I have to explain this again?"

_Hmm…what is she talking about? _Ashley asked herself.

"Yes."

"UHH! Stewart is Hannah Montana, which means Stewart is a better singer than me! We have to get her!"

"But…how?" Ashley asked with the usual confused look on her face.

"You'll see."

"What will I see? I don't see anything!"

Amber took a deep breath. "NEVERMIND!"

Amber pulled out her phone and looked through her contact list and pressed the call button.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh I'm on the phone!"

"Fine."

"Hello, is this **This Week In Hollywood**?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'd like to give some information about a certain celebrity."

"Oooh! Who's it on?"

"Miley Stewart, you know, Hannah Montana."

"Yes, we just heard about Hannah's secret identity."

"Well, I go to school with Miley, I've been to her house before actually, I know where she lives."

"Oh…we know where she lives already. One of our star reporters followed her home, she just called and told us."

"Oh." Amber said and hung up the phone, she was looking through her contacts again now, and pressed call on another number.

"Hello, **People** magazine?" Amber asked.

"Yes?"

"I have information on Hannah Montana…A.K.A. Miley Stewart."

"Okay…what is it?"

"We have her address! Its…"

"Oh…we looked in a phonebook and got it." The person on the phone said and hung up.

"She did NOT just hang up on me!" Amber yelled.

**The Stewarts House**

"GET AWAY FROM OUR HOUSE!" Robby Ray yelled through the window.

"We'll go if we get an interview!" One reporter yelled.

"That ain't happening, you're trespassing on my property, and I'm calling the police!" Robby Ray yelled.

"When are these reporters going to go away? I want to leave the freaking house!" Jackson yelled.

"I'm calling Jake! He's going to pay for this!" Miley announced.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello, Jake Ryan, zombie slayer here."

"Hello, Miley Stewart, Jake Ryan slayer here!"

"What are you talking about Miley?"

"Wow your dense! Let's see, you told my secret to the whole school and reporters! Now I can't even leave my house because it's surrounded by reporters! Your gonna pay bub!"

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed, the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update, so if you want me to update, then you have to review!**


	4. Miley Moo and Luey Lou!

**A/N Oh my god, I'm SO sorry I didn't update in over two months, but ive been SO busy! I hope people are still reading it. I know this chapter is short, but I want to go to sleep! Enjoy. R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Miley Moo and Luey Lou!**

**In Tennessee**

Miley's relatives were sitting on the couch in their home in Tennessee watching the evening news.

"Oh poor Miley!" Aunt Dolly cooed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Serves that girl right, thinks she's too good for rodeos!" Luanne yelled.

"Luanne can you please show a little compassion for your cousin?" Her father, Bobby Ray asked.

"No. I hate Miley she's a bitch!"

"What did you just say young lady?" Aunt Pearl yelled getting up to smack her.

"Aw, come on Auntie Pearl, I was just cussin'!"

"You know cussin' ain't allowed in this here house!" Aunt Pearl screamed and picked Luanne up and smacked her.

"Pearly don't waist your energy on her!" Aunt Dolly advised. "God knows you only got a little." She said under her breath.

"Yeah Pearly, really why waist that energy?" Uncle Earl asked, inhaling another bag of potato chips.

"Miley's a bitch! Oh Miley's a bitch! I hate her so much because she got that good luck!" Luanne yelled in a sing song tone.

"That's it Luanne! No rodeos for a month!" Bobby Ray exclaimed.

"But Dadddddy!" Luanne whined. "That BIG one is coming to town next week."

"I don't care!"

"UHHH!"

**Meanwhile In Malibu**

"Daddy I CAN'T watch this!" Miley whined.

"I know but we have to see what's going on!"

"Well why don't we just look out the window?" Miley exclaimed.

"Because then they'll take pictures!"

"Oh…yeah."

Just then the phone rang. Robby Ray picked up cautiously glancing at the caller ID. Luckily, it was a Tennessee area code.

"Hello." Robby Ray greeted.

"Hey there Robby Ray!" Bobby Ray exclaimed.

"What's going down there in Tennessee?"

"Nothing much, nothing much, we just watching you guys on the evening news."

"Oh."

"Yep, nice paint job ya got there."

"I was planning on repainting it!"

"UH HUH and Uncle Earl is planning on becoming anorexic! Don't lie to me, I know you!"

Robby Ray burst out laughing. "Even saying Uncle Earl and anorexic in the same sentence is funny!"

"WHOA! Uncle Earl is anorexic? Tell him to send pictures! I GOTTA see this!" Miley yelled.

"No he ain't anorexic Miles."

"Oh."

"What?" Bobby Ray asked.

"No I was talking to Miley." Robby Ray explained.

"Speaking of Miley, Luanne wants to talk to her."

"Okey doke. Miley take the phone!" Robby Ray told her and she climbed off the couch and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Miley Moo." Luanne yelled in her southern drawl.

"Oh its you. Is it possible to hurt someone over the phone? Why do you even try?"

"Miley, Miley, Miley. If you had just gone to rodeos you wouldn't have been in this situation, no one would know you. You'd be a nobody like the rest of our family!"

"Whoopee!" Miley yelled sarcastically.

"I got just one thing to say to ya'll."

"Really? And what's that?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luanne yelled. "Oh wait I forgot, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Look Luey Lou, I don't know who you think you are, but your going to get your sorry butt kicked by…"

"MILEY! Don't talk to your cousin like that!"

"She started it!"

"Yeah Miley Moo, don't talk to me like that!"

Miley hung up. She couldn't take her cousin.

"Why should I be nice to her? She almost let the secret out last time she was here!" _And she called me Miley Moo!_

Miley Moo and Luey Lou were there pet names for each other when they were younger. Everyone used to call them that.

"Miles we got bigger things to deal with than your cousins jealousy towards you!"

"Oh whatever."

"Dad, this girl just called me, and asked me out. I said yes. PLEASE let me go!" Jackson begged, getting down on his kees and grabbing his fathers ankles.

"NO! N-O! NO!"

"But…"

"Shes just asking you out because your related to me."

"Oh please don't be so full of yourself!"

"Jackson, it's probably true." Robbie Ray told him.

"I don't care please let me go out with her!"

"NO!"

"But its Becky…"

"I don't care who it is!"

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed, if I get a lot of reviews, I seriously might update later this week!**


End file.
